Return of the Dead
by Stars Of Light
Summary: He died that night. Soaked in his own blood. I'm getting these vision of this boy with many secrets, secrets that I must find out before it's too late. I must figure out what happened to Daniel Fenton. TITLE CHANGE! MY LIFE IS PAIN!
1. Meet Miri I

**Hey guys! It finally here! **

**My Life is Pain 2: Return of the Dead**

**This is based on My Life is Pain (A story I recently completed) so, read that first if you haven't already. **

**I planned to make this better than My Life is Pain #1, so hope your interested!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I graded my bag, and took one last look at the mirror. I wore the same black and white, skull tank top that I wore when I first met Danny, 2 years ago. I felt a tear forming in my eyes.

_NO!_ I stopped it. I can't think about Danny. I took off the shirt and put it somewhere, I knew I wouldn't find it. It has been exactly 2 months since Danny's body was found, and no one seem to know or care. The school thinks he's on a vacation, or something like that.

No news.

No interviews.

No attention.

I usually like to keep in the "shadows" but this is a teen who commit suicide, was abuse, bullied and no one saw the signs.

I stopped ghost hunting, and so did Tuck. Ghost come at least 2 times a day, and everyone is wondering were Danny _Phantom_, but no one cares about Danny _Fenton_.

_If Fenton's gone, where's Phantom?_

* * *

"Hey Sam!" I looked up, and realize I was almost at school._ When did I leave my house?_ I turned around and see Tucker running up to me.

"Oh, hey Tucker." He frowned.

"Come on Sam, its been 2 months. Its over. Done!" he said. It bothered me that he didn't even seem to care about his dead friend.

"Tucker, its our fault! We started this! We could have help him!"

* * *

**Miri's POV**

"Can you belive it Lexi? Highschool!" I said, to my best friend in the whole wide world.

"Calm down. I have a feeling this year is going to be different." she said.

_Hi! My name is Maria "Miri" Maltiyn. I'm 14 years old and this is my first year in Casper high. I have tanned skinned, red long curly hair, and dark brown eyes. My friend is Alexis "Lexi" Hernandez. She has dark skin, black short hair, and dark brown eyes. We have know each other since 6th grade, and we have been really exicted to go to highschool since forever!_

"Yeah" I said agreeing with Lexi. "This year is going to be different."

* * *

**I plan on updating tomorrow ****_(hopefully.) _****I also plan to make a NEW series that is not My Life is Pain.**

**So what do YOU think should happen? Also many of you want to know more about me, ask questions to help me update my page.**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	2. Double Trouble II

**Hey guys!**

**Chapter 2 up and running!**

**Answer Questions on chapter 1!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

_"STOP! STOP! DAD!"_

_He screamed and screamed that night, with something painfully strikes his back over and over again. He outside now, rain pouring hard down him. Someone is there. Someone is helping him._

**Miri's POV**

"AHH!" I scream, a look around my room gasping for air. Its 2:30 in the morning! I turn on my lamp and started to write down my dream. I have been having the same dream for a week straight, this has to mean something.

* * *

"Really, Miri. The same dream again." Lexi said closing her locker.

"I think it means something." I said, "Like maybe a... a vision!"

"A vision?"

"Well, it does make sense I mean-" I stopped. Time stopped. _What's happening?_ I see Lexi getting hit with a football.

"Lexi! I put my hand in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Wha-" soon a football came flying in air. 3 inches closer and Lexi could have broken her nose.

"I saw that, I knew what was going to happen." I muttered softly.

"What was that, Miri!"

I took off, running into the bathroom. _What's going on with me?_

* * *

**Sam's POV**

This is so boring! I rather be ticking skunks than hearing another word that comes out of Mr. Lancer's mouth.

"Yes Dash." he called out to the football star, raising his hand.

"What happen to Fentonial?" My heart drop.

"I heard he was sent to a special school because of his problem!" called out one person.

"I heard he ditching school forever." said another.

"Well, I heard-"

"Quiet down! Mr. Fenton and his absent is nothing to concerned about, he will be back though later in the year." said Mr. Lancer.

That's it! Stupid people, Stupid teacher! F*ck this school! I got up and gather my stuff.

"Ms. Mason class is not over, please sit down."

"Well, class is over for me!" I said, tears streaming down my face.

Tucker stood up, "Sam-"

"No, Sam nothing!" I said to him. "Danny isn't coming back!" I yell.

"Now Samantha," said Mr. Lancer, "I'm sure Daniel will return-"

"NO!" I said, "Danny's not coming back because he's dead. Star is arrest, because she a main supest for the crime, and Jack's arrested beause of child abuse! There is nothing you can do, because we FAILED him!" I said running out of the room. I don't care how much trouble I'm in. I needed to speak out for my friend.

* * *

**Looks like Miri and Sam are in a pickle.**

**Review, Fav and Follow!**

**Answer Questions from chapter 1!**

**-Stars Of Light- **


	3. Tears and Visions III

**Hey guys!**

**Thx for the Reviews!**

**I started a new story called: Love Hurts **

**Check it out!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Sam, Sam! Wait up!" I stopped and turned around, my face was red and wet from crying, and my makeup was probably a mess by now.

"What do you want Tucker?" I said, continting to walk to my next class.

"What up with the scene, in English?" he ask. I didn't answer. To be honest, I didn't know what came up with me. It just felt right.

"Not goin' to answer? Fine."

"How dare you." I muttered softy.

"Excuse me." he said.

"How can you act so calm. When our best friend is dead? You should be fighting!" I yell at him. Mabye a little too loud, because our verbal fight was forming a crowd.

"Sam, his not our friend. He's not your friend."

"How can you say that?" I said shocked.

"How can you say, that he's your friend. You paid Dash 40, no 50 bucks to hurt the kid, now you saying he's your 'friend.'" I open my mouth to defend, myself but then I realize he was right.

"It was a mistake." I said looking down, ashamed.

"And look where that mistake took Danny." More tears fromed in my eyes. It took Danny to heaven. It took Danny away from earth. Tucker started to walk away, yelling _move_ to the young crowd.

"So, your just going to give up on him?" I screamed.

"I giving up to someone who is longer here."

* * *

**Miri's POV**

"Too much homework, too much. We have an easy due, 3 book reports and- are you listening Miri?"

"What, uhh yeah, I'm listening." I said, obisouly not listening.

"Okay, what on your mind?" Lexi said.

"About today, how can I-"

"Its was mostly likely luck, Miri."

"Yes, but it was just like my visions."

"Okay," stated Lexi, "in these "visions" what do you see."

"Well, only at night, I see visions of a boy, around our age, getting hurt and kicked out." I said.

"Where does he go?"

"To an alley, someone helps him."

"Who?"

"I don't know, I wake up after that."

"Okay, Miri come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"To your bedroom, I think we can solve the mystery of what this vision is telling you."

* * *

**YEAH!**

**Next chapter, updated tommorowed.**

**Follow, Fav, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	4. The Boy IV

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry, I know that I promise to update on Sunday, but didn't get to.**

**Oh well, here it is!**

**Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Miri's POV**

"Do you see anything yet? How 'bout now?"

"Lexi, your not helping!"

Lexi and I have been trying to reach another vision to explain what they are about, and so far Lexi isn't helping. Lexi removed her headband, and ran her fingers through her hair. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. Soon time stopped. I saw a more detail version of my "dream."

* * *

_**He sat there... crying. Tears running through his blue eyes. I can now see his raven black hair. There it is. That boy, who's helping him. He knows he shouldn't but goes with him out of the alley. There is a sign. 2369 Street.**_

* * *

My eyes shot open. I quickly grabbed my diary, and wrote my dream like I had done the previous night.

"Whats wrong? Did you see anything?" Lexi said.

"Come on!" I said. "Were going to 2369 Street."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I walked through the front gate, with one hand holding my bag, while the other holds my keys. I don't dare look up. I don't dare think about Danny. I don't dare to speak. I opened the front door and my mother there, waiting for me.

"Samantha Mason, you ran away from a classroom?"

I didn't look at her. Nor answer her.

"Samantha, answer me. I'm your mother and you will respect that!"

I went into the kitchen, my mother following, and grabbed an apple.

"We would have a talk when your father gets home."

Then I did something unsuspecting. I took the apple I was eating and threw it at a mirror. Glass shattered on the floor. My mom looks back, about to say something, when she saw my face.

"Danny died because of me, mom! Its all my fault! I could have done something!" I said, then ran to my room, leaving my mother speechless.

* * *

**Miri's POV**

_ The alley in 2369 Street. Prefect._ I enter in with Lexi following up behind.

"Okay, were at the alley. So what exactly are we looking for?" Lexi said.

"This." I said.

I was pointing to a sliver chain and a folded up note.

* * *

**So I hate making Lexi the background girl so hopefully next chapter will be about Lexi POV.**

**P.s: There is a reason why I added Lexi as Miri's BFF, can you figure it out?**

**Love Hurts will be updated tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	5. Secrets of Daniel V

**Sorry for the late update!**

**I had to go to the doctors to see if I had I concussion, because I banged my head and it was bleeding and had a huge bumped. I don't thought, and just a little sore, but I decided to update. **

**Thxs for all the review! XOXOXO**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

_"Hey Dan-iel" said the boy. Daniel, the blue-eyed boy name is Daniel._

_"Sup." Daniel replied, jumping over a log landing and sitting next to the other boy._

_"Wan' to play?" ask the boy. Is he drunk? Cause, he sure sounds like it._

_"Sure, what you have to do?" ask Daniel taking a sip of- whatever wine or beer that was._

_"Okay, you have to drink this-" he said pointing to a bottle, where do these kids get this stuff? "whenever something is true, don't drink if its false."_

_"Ready guys?" said a girl. She had brown curly hair and brown eyes, there was a tattoo right on her left arm of a dragon._

_"Okay, have you ever murder anyone?" she said. No one drank, thank God._

_"Okay, do you ever- hurt yourself." she asked again. Both her and Daniel drank. That shocked me. The boy eyes got wide, then back to normal, as if he didn't care. But he did care._

_"Next question, do any of you have a secret." Daniel drank. _

* * *

**Still Miri's POV**

_Huh? Whats his secret? Is that what I'm looking for?_

_"_Miri!"

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"I said, what did you see." Lexi replied.

"Daniel." I said, "The blue-eyed boy name is Daniel." I repeated, grabbing my diary, writing what I saw.

When I was finished, I see Lexi, with rubber gloves, carefully placing the folded up note and chain in a plastic bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm goin' to see if there are any fingerprints." Lexi said putting tie closed bag in her book bag. "Comin'?" she asked me.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, just give me a second." I answered. Understanding, Lexi left to do her nerd-y science stuff. I walked toward the end of the alley, taking deep breaths. I needed to calm down.

"You're really trying to figure this out, Aren't you?"

I turned, and almost scream. There was a man, probably young , judging from the voice. He was dressed in a dark black robe touching the floor, with a hood that covered his face. He had blood on his hands, the only skin I could see.

"Who-Who are you?" I said.

"That doesn't matter, I'm here to talk." it said.

"Why tell me now?"

"Cause your alone."

* * *

**Next chapter, might be today. Or during the weekend.**

**I had a snow day do YAY!**

**Sent some questions, if you have any.**

**I was going to make a goal for 10 reviews, Lets change that for 20.**

**Review, Fav, and Follow.**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	6. The Grim Reaper VI

**Hey guys. A bit late, but I got it! **

**I have deciced to update weekly, since that is the only time I have left, on Saturday.**

**Goal 20 reviews.**

**-Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Miri's POV**

"Who are you?" I screamed, trying to cover my fear.

Lets recap. Hi, my name is Miri, I'm fourteen years old, and ever since I got here, I have been seeing visions about a 2 boys. One of them is named Daniel, as I have recently heard. Now, I'm talking to, this weird guy who looks like a grim reaper. Why can't I have a normal life of shopping and dating. I have never ask for this.

"That is for me to know, and you to figure out." He said. I'm starting to hate this guy, every second he's here.

"So you know about my visions?" I asked.

"I do, but listen here kid. I don't know why he chose you, but he did."

"Who's he?" I guess he didn't want be to know, cause he didn't answer.

"You have a special gift-" We started to here footsteps.

"Well, look at the time, I have to go."

"Wait!" I screamed, as he started to walk towards the wall. i ran after him, getting to him at the end of alley. Then he walked straight into the wall, leaving me.

"Miri, what are you still doing here?" I turned around, Lexi. "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing" I looked down, a folded note with my name on it, was on the ground. I picked it up and opened it.

"What's that?"

In the middle read 5 names:

_Daniel "Danny" Fenton_

_Alexander "Alex" Hernandez _

_Jenna Hernandez_

_Samantha "Sam" Mason_

_Ivy Ortiz _

"Names, I recognize the first as Danny but the others I don't" I replied to her.

"Well, I have good news, and bad news." she said.

"What's the good news?" I said, not really in the mood for bad news.

"The DNA test, showed it belong to Daniel Fenton."

"I was right? Thats amazing, can you search him down?" I asked.

"That's the bad news, Danny is dead."

* * *

**Similar chapter ending, right?**

**Follow, Fav and Review!**

**-Stars Of Light-**


	7. Samnatha Mason VII

**Hey guys! Here is your update: Check out my notices at my page! P.S- sooo happy about my make-up dates :( -Stars Of Light-**

* * *

**Miri's POV**

I slam my locker door in frustration. All this time I was thinking I was going to find a trouble teenage boy, who need help. But now I figured out he's dead. Dead. A teenage boy, whom I was receiving vision about, was now at peace. But now it makes me wonder, how did he die? Why did he die? He was a bit older than I always, which is denfinantly a young age to die.

I put a hand in my pocket, and felt something, like paper. Then out came the note contains the few names the Grim Rreaper gave to me. Why did he gave me this? Was it really gonna to help solve- whatever I was going to solve? Right now it felt like a waste of paper with a few scribbles on it.

_Daniel "Danny" Fenton _

_Alexander "Alex" Hernandez _

_Jenna Hernandez _

_Samantha "Sam" Mason _

_Ivy Ortiz_

Five beautiful names, a few with a story, but now**-**** BAM **

"Sorry!" I said as I picked up a few of her notebooks. I, lost in my own thoughts, bumped into a 10th grader.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either-?"

"Maria Maltiyn, or just Miri." I said nervously.

"Okay just Miri, I'm Sam." Sam said. I looked up. Sam? Where have I heard that before. I chucked.

"What?" she said.

"By any chance are you Samantha Mason?" I said handing her a textbook.

"Well, yes. How did you know that?"

* * *

Belive it or not, I found Samantha Mason. Right here, in my own school. Could Casper High be a part of this madness? I told her about Danny at this smoothie place after school, and she winced at Danny's name, but bared through it. At first, she didn't really belive me, I would judge her, it did seem crazy. Then I showed her the chain, which she claim she knew nothing about, and the note. There she believed me.

"Danny died because of suicide, he pushed a glass into his forehead and died, right than and there." Sam told me, which didn't surprise me. After looking into his past, it's no surprise he died because of this. I also learned that Danny went to Casper High for freshman, and died a few slight months before summer, and a few days before his birthday.

"Do you recognize any of these names?" I asked.

"Yes, I do, in fact. Jenna and Alex, I have no idea who they are, but Ivy Ortiz, I do. She's in my english class, doesn't talk much, but pretty start." Sam said.

"Great, can you meet me with her tomorrow? Skip like 20 minutes of class?" I asked.

"Sure. See ya."

* * *

Ivy Ortiz, whats her deal? Lets see we got Danny Fenton- the suicide death, Sam Mason- the friend, and Ivy Ortiz. I guess-

"Ahhh!" i screamed as I was being pushed by something non-visible to the human eye. "Let go of me, you invisible freak!" I scream as I was grabbed and pushed into an alley.

"I thought I was "The Grim Reaper." it said. I recognized he voice almost instantly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Now, is that the only question you going to asked, every time you me." it said turning visible. It was still wear that black rode, with the now dried, blood on his hands with the black hood that you couldn't even see his face.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation last time, as I recall."

"Yeah, you ran into a wall, leaving me here."

"Oh did I? Anyhow, I see you have talked with Samantha Mason."

"Yeah so?" I said a little rude.

"So you have exactly 1 month to figure out about Daniel Fenton."

"1 month? Or else what." I said.

"Bad things, Miri, bad things."

* * *

** FINISHED**

** I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN LOVE IT, HATE IT? REVIEW! **

**-Stars Of Light-**


End file.
